Snapdragon
by sbarra
Summary: Darcy's second attempt at a proposal - at 'The Bull' in Lambton - is interrupted. This time Wickham goes missing without Lydia. Soon, Darcy realises that Georgiana has also disappeared. A variation of 'Pride and Prejudice' from the 45th chapter *Complete - thanks for reading and reviewing*
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is an alternate ending to 'Pride and Prejudice' from Chapter 4; after the 10th minute of Episode 5 of the 1995 miniseries. I have often wondered about different plot complications on the morning that Darcy goes to propose to Lizzy at Lambton. There is some violence and angst, but I promise that there will be a happy ending! All of the credit goes to Jane Austen for the amazing characters she created!_

**Chapter 1**

Samuel Cartwright had been Mr Darcy's valet for many years, but he had rarely seen his young master look so nervous. Mr Darcy stood in front of the full-length mirror smoothing his waistcoat and fussing with his cufflinks. Cartwright wondered about Darcy's business in Lambton; his master rarely left before having breakfast with his sister and Mr Bingley's family when they were all at Pemberley; but it was not his place to ask questions or offer advice.

Cartwright held up two coats for his appraisal. Darcy seemed flustered and then quickly donned the fine, olive green one.

"Never mind," Darcy mumbled distractedly as Cartwright leant forward to re-tie his cravat.

"It looks like it might rain, sir," Cartwright said quietly, glancing out the window at the grey sky, "I only mention it because Mrs Annesley has gone into town to arrange your surprise for Miss Georgiana. I could have one of the stable-hands ready a carriage."

Darcy accepted the top hat that his valet was holding out to him, "It is only a little overcast. I'll ride. I know you will all follow my instructions about this evening to the letter. It's very important, Cartwright, that Miss Bennet and her Uncle and Aunt are shown every civility."

"As you wish, sir," he bowed as his master walked briskly out of the large chamber.

Everything was a blur as Darcy's horse cantered up and down each hill towards Lambton. He did not notice the sunlight peeking through the cloudy sky and shimmering on the large lake. Darcy did not admire the grand oaks and majestic Spanish chestnut trees as he spurred his horse on. It was as if he only had room for one beauty in his mind's eye, and that was Elizabeth Bennet.

Nothing else, nobody else could compare with her. He kept smiling to himself as he thought about her fine eyes locking with his as she kindly saved his sister from the embarrassment Miss Bingley had brought about by asking about Wickham.

Darcy always wanted to be able to look up and see Elizabeth across the drawing room. He wanted to listen to her laughing as they danced. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms for the rest of his life. Darcy used his riding crop to spur his horse on; knowing he must again face his fear of rejection and ask her to be his wife.

Darcy hoped that her feelings were like his own. Ever since he had seen her standing on the sloping lawn at his home, he had prayed that Providence had given him another chance to win her heart. She seemed a little befuddled by the change in him, but so pleased when he was kind to the Gardiners. Elizabeth's compassion for Georgiana was so endearing; he felt triumphant, he had known how well they would like each other.

A warm August breeze blew against his face as he reached the outskirts of Lambton. He brought his large white stead to a trot as they reached the cobble-stoned high street. He tipped his hat to Mrs Annesley, pleased that she was arranging delivery of the new harp with the postmaster. Darcy handed over his horse to a lad at the mews of _The Bull. _His heart began to sink when a maid told him that the Gardiners' were on a tour of the historic church. He was relieved, however, to hear that Elizabeth was quite alone. It seemed as if Providence was truly smiling upon him. He fervently hoped that she would make him the most contented man alive by becoming the mistress of Pemberley.

As for Elizabeth, her thoughts were also at Pemberley that morning. She paced about, finding it difficult to read Jane's letters while the memory of Mr Darcy's beaming face made her heart flutter. She felt respect, esteem and gratitude; gratitude, not merely for having once loved her, but for loving her still - well enough to forgive all the petulance and acrimony of her manner in rejecting him, and all the unjust accusations accompanying her rejection.

He who, she had been persuaded, would avoid her as his greatest enemy, seemed, on this accidental meeting, most eager to preserve the acquaintance, and without any indelicate display of regard, or any peculiarity of manner, where their two selves only were concerned, was soliciting the good opinion of her friends, and bent on making her known to his sister. Such a change in a man of so much pride exciting not only astonishment but gratitude—for to love, ardent love, it must be attributed; and as such its impression on her was of a sort to be encouraged, as by no means unpleasing, though it could not be exactly defined.

She respected, she esteemed, she was grateful to him, she felt a real interest in his welfare; and she only wanted to know how far she wished that welfare to depend upon herself, and how far it would be for the happiness of both that she should employ the power, which her fancy told her she still possessed, of bringing on her the renewal of his addresses. Trying to focus on reading her dearest sister's correspondence – letters she had longed for – Elizabeth turned opened them once more.

_July 29th, 1812_

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I was so excited to hear about all of the beautiful places you have visited: so many stately homes and fine rooms, but I am sure you are right, God's creation of rolling hills and rocky outcrops is better by far. You are also right that I should never have doubted you- of course you can climb over all those peaks and crags! I will never be as adventurous as you!_

_I am having a delightful time with Nathaniel, Archibald, Jemima and Isabella; although Mama says that they are very vexing on her nerves. When Papa emerges from his study, he reads to them and plays parlour games. It quite reminds me of when we were younger, Lizzy._

_Please pass on my best wishes to our kind Aunt and Uncle Gardiner._

_Your loving sister,_  
_Jane._

Elizabeth heard the whinny of a horse outside and clucked her tongue at Jane's descriptions of their family's antics. She picked up the second letter, which had been misdirected at first because Jane had written the address so very ill.

_August 2nd, 1812_

_My Dearest Sister,_

_I do hope this letter finds you in good health. How is the weather in Derbyshire? Is it as warm there as it has been here? There is not much to tell you about Meryton. Hence, my discussion of the weather. I anticipate your rejoinder on the matter._

_Oh, Lizzy, since writing the above, something has happened of the most peculiar nature. I almost wish you were going to Pemberley and could ask Mr Darcy about it. How wrong we were to trust Mr Wickham's account of that gentleman! It appears that Mr Wickham cannot be trusted at all. Colonel Forster wrote father a letter stating that Mr Wickham had deserted his post, leaving several hundred pounds of debts!_

The Colonel told Papa that Lydia had received several gifts from Mr Wickham! How I wish she would follow the rules of propriety! By the by, Colonel Forster wished to return the trinkets, to assuage the local merchants, but Lydia refused. It appears that Lydia believed herself to be engaged to Mr Wickham! She even consented to an elopement, but he jilted her – much to our great relief! Foolish girl!

Papa determined to go there, sort the matter out, and retrieve her. We saw him off this very morning. Mama has been berating Kitty – who hinted at knowledge of the scheme, and Mary has made a great many speeches on our salvation – because 'loss of virtue in a female is irretrievable and we all would have partaken in her shame.' I hope I have not worried you unnecessarily, Lizzy; I merely needed to tell you that a scandal has been averted. I am sure that Papa will return with our wayward sister soon. We must pray that Mr. Wickham does not return for her before Papa can reach Brighton. 

_I pray travelling mercies for your return,_  
_Jane._

Elizabeth wished fervently for her Uncle to return – she hoped that they could send an express message to her father in Brighton. As she reached the door, however, a servant opened it and he announced Mr Darcy's arrival.

Stunned, Elizabeth found herself stuttering that she needed her Uncle to send an express to her Papa. Mr Darcy, at first fearing that she was terribly ill, sent the servant at once to fetch Mr and Mrs Gardiner.

"Do you need a maid? May I have a broth fetched for you?" He asked at once, encouraging her to take a seat. She looked pale and her eyes were wide with worry.

"I've just received a letter from Jane. She wrote it the other day but it was misdirected at first," Elizabeth explained, sitting at the wooden table and watching him pace in a perplexed manner. "Lydia… had agreed to elope with… Mr Wickham!"

Darcy looked as if he had been slapped and Elizabeth rushed to reassure him. "He did not succeed in his scheme. Jane thought that perhaps his creditors were demanding payment and he fled! I only hope that he does not succeed in luring Lydia away before Papa can get her in hand!"

"It is 100 miles – and Jane's letter was written days ago, was it not? Your Papa will already be recovering Miss Lydia," Darcy's reassurances were cut short by the arrival of her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner.

Elizabeth did not realise, as they drafted a hasty letter that she had unknowingly stopped Mr Darcy from renewing his addresses. Darcy, meanwhile, did not want to miss his next opportunity. He took the Gardiner's by surprise when he invited their party to stay at Pemberley – wishing to make them all comfortable while they awaited news of – he was sure – Lydia's safe return to Longbourn.

After Elizabeth's surprised, yet grateful nod the Gardiner's readily acquiesced. Surely, Mr Darcy's marked attentions to their niece would calm her troubled spirit. Darcy, meanwhile did not realise that his own heart would need her soothing care when he discovered his own sister had disappeared in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Georgiana walked through the hall into the saloon, which was a one of Pemberley's most delightful rooms during the summer. Its windows opened to the ground, admitting a most refreshing view of the high woody hills behind the house, and of the beautiful oaks and Spanish chestnuts, which were scattered over the lawn.

Georgiana knew that her brother would not wish her to avoid their guests, but, after waking to find both him and Mrs Annesley absent due to 'errands' in Lambton, she was feeling somewhat forlorn. Georgiana had rushed her breakfast and was now hoping to read in peace.

Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley would search for sometime before trying this room, as Georgiana was much more likely to be found in the Music Room or Library on most days. Georgiana had been glad for Mr Bingley's calm manner during the repast. A storm had settled on the room as soon as his younger sister had learnt of Mr Darcy's sudden visit to Lambton.

"No doubt to 'The Bull'!" Caroline had seethed to her sister.

Mrs Hurst had patted her sister's arm and they had spoken in harsh tones about Miss Bennet's 'supposed charms.' Mr Bingley, meanwhile, had defended Miss Elizabeth, while Mr Hurst ate more food than was good for him. Caroline had made a barbed remark about the effects on 'poor Miss Darcy's future' if Mr Darcy married so far beneath him. Georgiana had found it all very trying. If her brother was fond of Miss Bennet, then it was his right as a gentleman to court her.

Georgiana now sat quietly in the saloon; the mahogany clock struck ten and she hoped that her brother or Mrs Annesley would soon return. Hearing a carriage on the gravel drive, Georgiana looked out the window. With joy, she saw that it was one of the Earl of Matlock's finest. Hoping that her cousin and co-guardian, Colonel Fitzwilliam, had come to see her, Georgiana went in search of Richard.

Georgiana reached the entrance hall as a liveried Matlock footman gave a low bow to Mrs Reynolds. Seeing that he was bearing a silver tray, rather than announcing the arrival of her cousin, Georgiana tried not to let her disappointment show. She thanked him and reached for the note. Perhaps Richard had sent an invitation to a picnic or other diversion whilst her brother had guests.

To her surprise, she broke the seal to find that the letter was from her Aunt, the Countess of Matlock. She often received domineering missives from her Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, but she rarely heard from the wife of her late mother's brother. Aside from formal pleasantries at stately dinners, the Countess rarely spoke with her youngest niece. Despite their country estates being seven miles apart, her Aunt seemed quite a distant lady.

Georgiana had sometimes asked her brother about the enigma – but he would merely say that families were sometimes like the puzzles she had loved so much as a child. Georgiana was aware of the servant's eyes upon her whilst she hesitated and stared at the flourished signature. She took a deep breath and read:

_August 4th, 1812._

_My Dear Georgiana, _

_Please do me the courtesy of returning to Matlock with the carriage that I have sent with my trusted footmen. I have sent young Molly to attend to you during the short journey. I wish to see you at once as I have been in poor health. I would not wish to worry your esteemed brother at this time; his business in town has kept him away for so long, but I am sure that he can spare you for a day. I merely ask for your companionship and kind ear. _

_Yours truly,_

_Augusta Matlock. _

She explained the situation, first to Mrs Reynolds, and then to the Bingley's and the Hurst's when they returned from a brief walk. They all told to Georgiana decided that she could wait no longer for her brother's return from his business in Lambton. Mrs Reynolds tried in vain to suggest that Miss Darcy must wait – the weather was inclement and Mr Darcy may object to her travelling to Matlock without his knowledge. Georgiana showed her the passage in her Aunt Fitzwilliam's letter and, at length, Mrs Reynolds realised that Miss Darcy's delay may be seen as a slight if the Earl's carriage was sent back without Miss Georgiana. She knew that Mr Darcy would not wish to cause any discomfiture to the Countess.

Mr Bingley seemed to be of the same opinion. The Earl's estate was less than ten miles away and he did not think that Darce would want Georgiana to ignore his Aunt's request for companionship when she was ill. He escorted Georgiana to the waiting carriage and handed her in, telling her that he would explain her brief absence to her brother. As he waved Georgiana off in the handsome coach, with its fine crests on the doors, he could not have known that she was going into perilous hands.

Darcy, himself, arrived less than an hour later, bringing with him three additions to their party. Bingley was delighted to welcome Miss Elizabeth and the Gardiner's to Pemberley. His sisters on the other hand were aghast and barely remained civil in the conversations that followed her arrival. Darcy instructed Mrs Reynolds to show Elizabeth and her family every civility; Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst became very worried that a secret engagement may very well have already been arranged. They privately began to wonder at the power that Elizabeth yielded over 'poor Mr Darcy'.

Darcy took Bingley aside and privately explained that they were awaiting an express from Mr Bennet regarding his youngest daughter's safety. Bingley was flummoxed by Wickham's attempted elopement with Miss Lydia. Bingley consoled Darcy – knowing how much Georgiana's near-elopement had hurt her brother. Bingley was explaining that Miss Georgiana had departed to visit the Countess when Elizabeth and the Gardiner's returned from seeing to their trunks and portmanteaus.

Elizabeth was surprised by Darcy's perplexity over this, for she had eyes only for him as soon as they were seated in the drawing room. She watched his forehead furrow and him place a closed fist to his tight lips. Surely it was commonplace for Miss Darcy to visit the Matlock's estate whilst at Pemberley. It was about twice the distance between Longbourn and Netherfield Park, but his sister would not go on foot in the mud! His sister would have her pick of several fine carriages!

"Was I mistaken for insisting that she go to her Aunt's side before your return?" Bingley asked.

"Oh, no, no… do not think of it man. She shall be home for supper," Darcy replied, trying to regain his composure.

Elizabeth tried to fill the awkward silence. "I pray that your Aunt shall soon be better, sir; meanwhile, I wonder if you would be so kind as to give us a tour of the gallery? Your family's many artistic treasures fascinated my Aunt, Uncle and I - when your housekeeper showed us through. I am sure that you know even more stories from your parent's recollections past on to you, Mr Darcy."

A small smile graced Darcy's features as his eyes fell on her. He offered her his arm and tried not to mind when Bingley's sisters trailed after them, making some marked comments to the Gardiner's about their 'appreciation of the finer things in life.' Thankfully, and much to the sisters' chagrin, Mr and Mrs Gardiner were respectful, well-travelled and educated people who expressed themselves very eloquently about the work of the masters' – discussing both the portraits and sculptures – that were on display. Darcy even caught a pretty smirk forming on Elizabeth's face as she glanced back. It would be some time before either would smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth hoped that her dark-pink dress would be suitable for the fine dinner party that evening. She could never have imagined that not only she, but also her dear Uncle and Aunt Gardiner would be guests at Mr Darcy's grand estate that August. That day, Elizabeth had endured many barbed remarks from Miss Bingley and her sister, and she was now trying not to feel insecure about her supposedly 'inferior' fashions.

Elizabeth adjusted the gown's gathered bust, thinking about how surely Mr Darcy had paid his addresses to her at Hunsford, whilst she wore nothing but her plainest gown. He did not seem impressed by Caroline adorning herself in the finest feathers and strutting about the drawing room. It appeared that Mr Darcy preferred to simply walk about the grounds and talk with Elizabeth about literature and nature.

Elizabeth smiled, gratitude for his generosity to her relations warming her heart. She smoothed the inexpensive satin of her gown's skirt, vowing not to be intimidated by Mr Bingley's conceited sisters. Not for the first time, Elizabeth wished that Jane were with her. She hoped that Miss Darcy would return soon from the Matlock's estate; it would be pleasant to pass the evening playing duets with Georgiana.

Madeline Gardiner slipped in to the elegantly furnished room as the young maid finished pinning up Elizabeth's lustrous curls. Her Uncle helped them 'navigate' the many corridors on the way to the dining room. Darcy received them with kind cordiality, his eyes lingering on the way that the colour of Elizabeth's gown matched the glowing blush of her cheeks as she laughed at her Uncle's witty remarks. Darcy hoped that Charles' admonishment of his sisters had been harsh enough to avoid any other impudent arrows being aimed at his intended fiancé and her relations.

"Shall we be delighted by your sister's company, Darcy?" Bingley asked jovially, taking a seat beside Miss Elizabeth.

"I am afraid that her return has been delayed by my Aunt Augusta's concerns about the gathering storm," Darcy replied, glancing at the dark clouds blotting out the moon. "I have yet to receive a note, but I am sure that an express shall arrive before we have finished the first course." He was delighted to see that Elizabeth looked like she genuinely regretted his sister's absence. He had hoped that they would be the best of friends.

"Speaking of express notes," Bingley began and then realised that he had purposefully not told his sisters or Hurst about Mr Bennet's unfortunate mission to 'rescue' Lydia from disgrace. "Speaking of express notes," Bingley repeated, casting about for a way to cover his faux pas "I hope we soon receive the newspapers from London."

To the rest of the party's relief, his sisters seemed to be having their own private tête-à-tête while Mr Hurst noisily sipped his wine and then belched.

"I should like to check on a few matters of trade," Mr Gardiner said, trying to make the gentleman more at ease. "Your father's business interests were generally further north, I believe, Mr Bingley?" he inquired.

Whilst the Gardiners were engaged in descriptions of their Northern journeys with Mr Bingley, Elizabeth gazed from Georgiana's empty seat opposite to her to their silent host at the head of the table. He was gazing at her with a mixture of admiration and something else – something that she could not put her finger on. Elizabeth found that she was quite relieved that she had been seated so near him – and so far from Mr Bingley's sisters.

"Is everything to your liking, Miss Bennet?" he inquired solicitously, finding his voice at last.

"Yes, thank you, sir. The turtle soup is exquisite."

"I hope that you shall soon receive a letter from your Papa," Mr Darcy murmured, hoping that he could ease the pensive look in her lovely, dark eyes.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "Colonel Fitzwilliam did not speak much of his parents whilst he was in Kent. Is his family much at Matlock or do they prefer Town?"

Darcy was pleased by her interest in his relations. "My cousin Richard travels a great deal overseeing the regulars. He divides the rest of his time between the two – my Uncle spends much time in London, my Aunt much time at their country manor."

"Being a member of The House of Lords must lead to many commitments in London," Elizabeth ventured.

Darcy allowed her to assume that it was politics that kept his Uncle and Aunt apart. "Have you spent much time in the capital, Miss Bennet?" he asked. His eyes fixed on her pretty face whilst the next course was served.

"I have stayed a few times…" she hesitated, "in Cheapside."

"It is a very lively city," Darcy observed, trying to show her, by every word and gesture, that he no longer looked down upon her Uncle's address, commerce or connections.

After the third course, Darcy looked worriedly towards the dark windows and quietly excused himself. He returned presently explaining that he had sent his own express to inquire after his Aunt's health and his sister's plans for the night. He couldn't help but worry that Georgiana's carriage had met with some horrible calamity on the seven-mile journey. Even though he did not mention this last concern to Elizabeth, her every mannerism showed compassion and concern.

During the last course, and much to his relief, a silver tray bearing an envelope was brought into the dining room. Thinking he had been hasty and worried Elizabeth unnecessarily, Darcy half-smiled apologetically and rose to take the missive. His footman handed it to him, but Darcy soon realised that it was addressed to Miss Bennet at the 'Bull' Inn.

"It's from Papa!" Elizabeth said in relief and then apologized that it was not his anticipated correspondence.

Their conversation drew the attention of the rest of the party and Elizabeth apologized – saying that she had been waiting to hear from her father concerning an important matter.

"I hope your entire family is now in good health," Mr Darcy supplied, allowing Mr Hurst, Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley to make their own assumptions about whether Kitty Bennet's cough had returned to perplex Elizabeth.

They obviously thought the matter trifling, quickly returning to whatever machinations they were scheming about. Mr Hurst complained loudly to Mr Gardiner and Mr Bingley about taxes and tariffs. Mrs Gardiner motioned for Elizabeth to read her letter.

"May I?" she asked Mr Darcy. "I wouldn't wish to offend you."

"Please read it at once," Mr Darcy replied. "I would not suspend any pleasure of yours, Miss Bennet. I have been praying that you shall receive good news."

Elizabeth opened it and he watched the tension leave her handsome features as she finished. She kept her voice low as she said; "My father has taken Lydia to Gracechurch Street. He broke the journey there because she had caught a slight chill. He knew that my Uncle's housekeeper would soon nurse her back to health and allow him to take her safely back to Longbourn."

Darcy was elated for Elizabeth; he could not have borne with Wickham causing her any distress let alone plunging her family into a scandal. He knew he would have done all in his power to protect Elizabeth. She passed the letter to her Aunt, who quickly scanned it. The ladies' smiles reassured Edward Gardiner that all was well.

"I hope she shall soon recover from her ague," Darcy continued.

"Thank you, sir. You are ever so considerate."

He beamed at her and then reluctantly watched as she left his side to retire to the drawing room with the ladies. Darcy hoped that she would soon be his – body and soul.

_A/N: Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Apart from awkward pauses due to her shyness, Georgiana had spent a pleasant repast with her Aunt. The Countess seemed merely lonely, rather than sick, as she reclined on a chaise lounge in the large manor house's exquisite drawing room. She asked her niece to play the piano forte and read to her and they passed much of the afternoon discussing how lovely it would be to take a European tour and see the paintings in the Louvre, once this nasty business with Napoleon was at an end.

Georgiana decided that her Aunt merely craved companionship. The Earl of Matlock, as a peer of the realm, was often absent for long periods of time. Georgiana assumed that he had many important matters of business to attend to in London. Georgiana wondered if her Uncle was somewhere exotic like the Prince Regent's drawing room. Her reverie was broken by the clatter of a tea tray and the arrival of Bates, the Countess' butler.

"Your son just arrived, Lady Matlock," he informed her and the maid set the tray down.

"Richard!" Georgiana exclaimed fondly. She had barely seen him since a visit he had made to their London home just after Easter.

Bates shook his head, "No, Miss Darcy; we have been graced by one of the Viscount's rare visits."

Georgiana made a determined effort to regain her composure – she had assumed that Richard's older brother, Lord James Fitzwilliam – the Viscount of Matlock, was abroad on matters of business. Her Aunt was almost giddy with joy as she rushed past Georgiana into the foyer.

"My dear James!" she gushed.

"Mama!" he called and rushed to enfold her in an affectionate embrace. "I rode her straight from Liverpool! It's been so long since I beheld your face!"

Georgiana had so rarely been in her eldest cousin's company that she was taken completely by surprise when he greeted her in a friendly manner, remembering much about her. Perhaps her brother and the Colonel corresponded with James more frequently than she had realised. She sometimes had perceived that Fitzwilliam and Richard mistrusted James, but they rarely shared confidences with her about such matters.

"Shall you stay to supper?" the Countess asked her warmly.

"If I shall not be in-intruding…" Georgiana replied. "We must send my brother a note. He shall worry, otherwise."

"Certainly, my dear and you would never intrude. You are part of our family, Georgiana. She has grown ever so much, has she not, James? Such a tall, pretty and accomplished young lady!"

"I would be honoured to escort you home after supper," James Fitzwilliam offered gallantly, giving a low bow.

Georgiana tentatively agreed and thanked them for their kindnesses. Richard and Fitzwilliam had not always seen eye to eye with James, or with Aunt Augusta. She was sure that if her brother disagreed with her spending so many hours at the Matlock's estate, then surely he would have ridden over to collect her by now. Perhaps, she thought a little resentfully, he had not yet returned to Pemberely from Miss Bennet's side. As much as she liked Elizabeth Bennet, and wanted her brother to be happy, part of her still felt uneasy. She was much used to being her brother's priority; would everything change in the blink of an eye if he were to marry?

Lord Fitzwilliam offering her his arm broke Georgiana's reverie. The Countess insisted that he sit at the head of the table, and he seemed to take much delight in having a 'fair lady' to each side of him. Throughout the meal, he seemed to lavish attention upon Georgiana, much to his mother's delight. They discussed many of the same topics as Georgiana and the Countess had earlier, but he seemed to have even more passion for music, art, poetry and the wider world.

The Viscount had traveled extensively and peppered the conversation with an equal measure of interesting anecdotes and compliments to Georgiana on her brief and sometimes stuttered responses. She found herself relaxing, and stopped comparing him unfavourably with his younger brother. Beyond their blue eyes, brown hair and jovial manner; James seemed more aware of her being a lady – rather than a 'squirt' to be teased or reprimanded. Georgiana saw his eyes travel appreciatively over her womanly form as he admired the floral pattern of her gown and remarked that he has seen flowers 'almost as beautiful' in Antigua. She blushed and made a study of her hands in her lap.

The Countess changed the subject, mentioning particulars of Richard's regulars and the Earl's most recent bills before the House. It gave Georgiana a chance to sip her wine and hopefully regain a colour less like the red-sash curtains of the elegantly appointed room. She noticed that James barely touched his glass and cast her mind back to the Christmas before last. She was sure that there had been a loud argument when her last governess had been taking her up to her bedroom. It appeared that Cousin James had taken a game of Snapdragon a little too far and drunk the remnants of the flaming brandy, breaking a vase in his haste to defy her brother over the matter.

"You know that my late father abhorred such 'parlour games'!" she remembered her brother shouting.

"You shall bankrupt Papa's estate with all your wanton 'games'!" Richard had added.

James, meanwhile, had evaded their angry clutches and had ducked and dived, shouting the Christmas chant at the top of his lungs, mocking them:

_"Here he comes with flaming bowl,_  
_Don't he mean to take his toll,_  
_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_  
_Take care you don't take too much,_  
_Be not greedy in your clutch,_  
_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_  
_With his blue and lapping tongue_  
_Many of you will be stung,_  
_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_  
_For he snaps at all that comes_  
_Snatching at his feast of plums,_  
_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_  
_But Old Christmas makes him come,_  
_Though he looks so fee! fa! fum! _

At the time, Georgiana had been shocked – and also a little in awe of Cousin James. She could never imagine defying her guardians in such a manner.

Later, she caught James' eye as he handed her into one of the Earl's handsome coaches. Georgiana saw him look at her as if her beauty awed him; as if she were a treasure he had just discovered in the most unlikely of places.

"I shall be home soon, Mama!" he assured the Countess, taking a seat opposite his young cousin.

Georgiana could not have imagined that they would not make it back to Pemberley that night. Their coach was set upon by highwaymen on one of the long, hilly bends between Matlock and Lambton. James quietly vowed to protect her with his life as he tried to reason with the rogues. Georgiana's heart leapt into her throat as she saw that the son of Darcy's steward, Hodges, lay bruised and bleeding at the nearest crossroads. A letter addressed to her was still clutched in his bloody fingers.

(Author's Note: Snapdragon was a parlour game popular from about the 16th to 19th centuries. It was played during the winter, particularly on Christmas Eve. Brandy was heated and placed in a wide shallow bowl; raisins and plums were placed in the brandy, which was then set alight. Typically, lights were extinguished or dimmed to increase the eerie effect of the blue flames playing across the liquor. The aim of the game was to pluck the raisins out of the burning brandy and eat them, at the risk of being burnt. According to an eighteenth-century article in _Tatler _magazine, "the wantonnessof the thing was to see each other look like a demon, as we burnt ourselves, and snatched out the fruit." Some descriptions of it highlight how trivial it was; others that it was fun; others that it was reckless.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Is she dead?"

Georgiana heard the rumble of a deep voice as she was dumped on a musty bed.

"Nah," someone replied to her right, "she's breathing but she looks very bad."

"She shouldn'a tried to run then," another voice replied.

Georgiana lay still and kept her head down long after they had pulled off the blindfold and stomped out of the dingy room.

Lord Fitzwilliam felt bile rise in his throat as he tried to lift up his head. He opened his eyes and dizzily looked around what appeared to be a filthy, run-down cottage.

The walls seemed to be spinning around him. His head was killing him and the pain only worsened as he fought against the restraints. Meagre light came from three candles resting on dirty holders on the old wooden table.

A warm breeze blew through the dark window. It was a square of black against the grimy brown wall.

Beside him, his cousin Georgiana looked terrified and he sought to comfort her by whispering softly, "I promise I shall get you home safely, Georgie," he murmured, "you have my word."

She remained huddled on the old straw mattress, her hands tied in front of her and the rope leading to his chair. A slight nod was the only sign that she had heard him.

"They shall not harm you," Lord Fitzwilliam continued. "That poor lad will reach either Matlock Manor or Pemberley soon. I already heard them talking about how large a ransom they hope to secure."

"You were ever so brave," Georgiana whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Lord Fitzwilliam shrugged and then added, "That large lout hit me very hard when they saw that I had helped young Hodges to escape the largest lout's grasp."

Georgiana closed her eyes against the drums beating in her temples. She hoped that she might dose and escape from this awful predicament, but, thinking she heard running feet thudding along the wooden floor and the shouts of their captors kept bringing her back to the dingy cottage.

At long last, her cousin succeeded in reassuring her until she slept fitfully beside him. He stretched his aching muscles as he kept vigil by her bedside.

Dawn was creeping across the sky as the lad clambered up the last hill – his chest bursting, his hair matted with dried blood. Pemberley was in an uproar the minute that young Hodges staggered back in to the servant's hall with the news that highwaymen had taken both Miss Georgiana and Lord Fitzwilliam from near Matlock Manor.

Darcy's steward at once called on Mrs Reynolds to see to his son's injuries, whilst he ran to the master's bedchamber. Darcy had slept fitfully whilst he awaited the lad's return. He now sprang out of bed, quickly dressed and rushed to query young Hodges about the events of the previous night.

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of shouts – she glanced out the window and saw a great many tenant farmers and townsfolk gathering on the lawn. Some carried loaded muskets; others sat in carts laden with hay and pitchforks. All acted in an agitated manner.

"Whatever has happened?" she asked the young maid who came to attend her.

"I'm afraid, Miss, that Miss Georgiana has been spirited away by rogues!" the girl replied, tightening the young lady's stays.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth exclaimed and she began to pray fervently as she hurried to finish dressing. She was determined to be of comfort to Mr Darcy at once.

He was busy with his steward and an extremely apologetic Bingley.

"You weren't to know, man," Darcy gruffly dismissed him. "I may have grumbled about Aunt Augusta's presumptuous, rare invitation, but I would have sent Georgie along for the day."

"I shall do all I can to help you to recover her as soon as possible," Bingley vowed, catching Elizabeth's eye as she rushed across the foyer. "Miss Bennet, have you heard the terrible news?"

"Yes, what can I do?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes brimming with compassion as she gazed at Darcy.

"We shall need somebody to stay with Darcy in case a demand for a ransom is brought here," Colonel Fitzwilliam barked. After taking charge of the assembled throng, he explained that he had received an express from his Mama that my brother did not return to the Manor last night. I came as soon as I could leave Derby."

"I hadn't even known that Lord Fitzwilliam was back in the country," Darcy observed, watching as Richard acknowledged Elizabeth's surprising presence with a more formal bow.

"Nor I," the Colonel replied.

"Coincidence?" Darcy murmured.

"I shall reserve judgment," his cousin replied resentfully.

Elizabeth stood beside Darcy as the farmers and townsfolk began to leave in search of Georgiana and the Viscount. Darcy restlessly paced the gravel drive near the portico, hoping at every moment that Georgiana would appear on the horizon.

Elizabeth – after offering to fetch him everything from tea to wine– stayed beside him. At length, she tentatively reached out and caught his hand. A tingle shot up her spine as she squeezed his sweaty palm and whispered a prayer.

Darcy was in awe of her gracious and supportive presence. She let go, knowing that the other guests would soon make their way downstairs. She fell in to step beside Darcy and paced with him – showing him that she would be by his side throughout this difficult journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**  
Georgiana awoke in the rocking cart and immediately began to panic. She was in a box somewhat similar to a coffin in its dimensions. She could not see her fingers in front of her face as she began to claw at the lid above her pale form. It was futile – she was trapped. Georgiana could hear hawkers shouting about their wares and felt the rhythm of the horse-drawn vehicle as it moved from side to side.

She tried to take calming breaths and flex her calves. Her aching muscles were strained and sore. The roof of her mouth was dry and her throat was parched. How long had she been in this box? What day was it? Where was her cousin? Was James dead?

Georgiana heard the words 'Thames' and 'Cheapside' in the hawker's boasts about their wares. At least she knew that they were almost in the heart of London's business district. She still did not feel too relieved. It would worry her brother so much to know that she had been taken to the capital from Derbyshire. All she wanted was for Will and Richard to find her – for them all to have some semblance of normality – even a cup of tea together, anything other than this wretched and uncertain predicament.

Meanwhile, Darcy was standing inside one of Derby's taverns. He had barely slept as his carriage had headed south, but the Bow Street Runner he had privately hired had discovered the body of a 'fop' in an alley there. Darcy had wondered if it would be his eldest cousin's body. Richard stood beside him waiting for the constable to arrive.

The Gardiner's had broken their journey back to London at the same establishment. Darcy felt the reassurance of Elizabeth's presence. She listened to all his fearful accounts with compassion and forbearance. Although he missed Bingley's company, he was relieved to not have to entertain Caroline and the Hurst's – who seemed far too concerned about themselves to want to search for Georgiana or offer support. Bingley had promised to be of assistance as soon as he had taken his sisters back to the capital.

Inspector Baines sat arrived and summoned Darcy and Richard to follow him. Elizabeth waited, her Aunt and Uncle staying by her side, for them to return. It was only a few minutes, but the Colonel's quick shake of his head and the detached look marring Darcy's features.

Despite Elizabeth's attempts to encourage the gentlemen to eat, they merely picked at their food.

Elizabeth reached across the table, her glove resting briefly on Richard Fitzwilliam's hand. "Colonel, please eat. You shall need all your strength to help Georgiana and your brother."

Darcy shifted uncomfortably in his seat as jealousy gripped his chest. Richard sat backwards, his eyes darting to his cousin's tense face. Elizabeth was surprised at the intense look that Darcy gave her. Elizabeth glanced away, her hands returning to her lap. She was not sure how she had displeased him.

Colonel Fitzwilliam broke the awkward silence by introducing the member of the constabulary to Elizabeth and the Gardiner's. "Inspector Baines of the Bow Street Runners, sir, ladies."

"I shall do all I can to reunite your friends with their siblings," he vowed.

Meanwhile, James Fitzwilliam glanced out at the dimly lit street as the clock chimed twelve. Returning from the foggy window, he stroked his young cousin's cheek. Georgiana slowly awoke, blinking in the dim light.

She tried to sit up, but her cousin reassured her that they were safe for now. They had both been drugged and boxed up – brought all the way to London in wooden crates. James was much affronted, but he again promised to keep her safe – saying at least their captors had merely locked them in a large, dirty room – rather than tying them up once more.

Dizzily, Georgiana tried to get to her feet, thinking she could call for help from one of the windows. The windows, however, had all been nailed shut and the public square below them was dark and deserted.

Cousin James reached out and gently pulled her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest – talking of how much she missed Will and Richard. He listened to the flood of tears and then picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He placed her on the old mattress and knelt beside her, holding her hand.

Sleep claimed her at last and he stood up, stretched and then walked over to the heavy door. He tapped three times in quick succession and heard a chair scrape in the echoing corridor. A key turned in the lock and he as soon playing cards and drinking ale with his hired kidnappers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Elizabeth glanced around her Aunt and Uncle's parlour. Her father was sitting quietly in the far corner, concern for Lydia etched on his face. She still suffered from her ailment – leading to Elizabeth and her father spending much time trying to be of comfort to her.

Thomas Bennet had been surprised at Darcy's easy manners, but had begun to realise that his favourite daughter had wrought kind the change in this wealthy gentleman. Meanwhile, Mrs Gardiner was reading novels whilst her husband read the newspaper. She sometimes stole a look at her niece and was delighted to observe Mr Darcy's attentions to her.

"I wish that I could prove myself worthy of you."

Elizabeth turned her fine eyes to study the aggrieved face of Mr Darcy. It was the closest to a declaration of the feelings that seemed to simmer just below the surface of their brief times together. During the last week of Mr Darcy searching for his relations in London, Elizabeth had barely seen him. Tonight, he had appeared, saying he merely needed a 'repast' from the endless hours of searching the grimy streets.

"You are more than worthy," Elizabeth murmured, turning over the card to reveal an Ace of Hearts, but he merely looked at her with a mixture of admiration and agitation.

Knowing they were not being much observed, Elizabeth laid her small hand on top of his. "What may I do to be of service to you?"

Darcy could think of many ways that he could seek comfort from her. The warmth shooting up his arm from the barest of touches reminded him how much he yearned to take her in his arms and make her 'his' at last. An immediate feeling of guilt over thinking on such matters while Georgiana was still missing made him wince with revulsion.

He could tell immediately that Elizabeth had misinterpreted his discomfiture. "Forgive me," he whispered. "You are… you are a dream come true. Why else would I feel such jealousy when you were kind to Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"I had no intention of…"

"I know," Darcy said, squeezing her fingers for a second. He smiled at the Ace of Hearts card. "I believe you have won."

"Hearts trump all else," she smiled.

Darcy leant forward, "You would tell me if I had no hope of winning…your heart, would you not?"

"I certainly would. I believe you have already won, sir."

Joy surged through Darcy and he silently vowed to propose to her as soon as he had liberated Georgiana from her captors.

There was still a spring in his step as he joined the inspector the next morning. Darcy knocked once more and at last, a slovenly woman opened the large, rough-hewn door. Baines showed the woman his Bow-Street badge and asked to be directed to Mrs Younge.

The slovenly woman barely batted an eyelid after Darcy thrust a sovereign into her hand. Mrs Younge was quite alarmed to see Darcy and the inspector step out from behind the house's matron. She tried to rush up a flight of stairs to the left, but the inspector reached her in mere seconds. Holding her arm tightly, he turned the former governess to face Darcy.

"I don't know where he is," she said at once.

"Name your price," Darcy seethed.

"I don't know…" she faltered. "I… might remember for a hundred pounds."

"A hundred pounds!" the slovenly woman burst out from behind them. "You owe me eleven!"

Darcy handed the matron a handful of coins and then passed a crisp Bank of England note to the inspector.

"Go on," Baines barked. "Where is Mr Wickham?"

"He's not told me exactly," Mrs Younge began – her eyes large as she eyed the money. "He… but I had a lad follow him…"

"Such devotion to a man that you cannot even trust," the inspector mocked her.

Mrs Younge ignored him, her eyes fixed on the bank note. "He's staying in a derelict building in Tavistock Street near the Theatre Royal."

"Gambling, whoring and drinking, no doubt," Darcy spat.

"Your kind would know," Mrs Younge pouted, taking the bank note on offer and stuffing it between her ample bosoms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darcy grunted.

"Who do you think is bankrolling Wickham's latest spree?" she cooed, retreating up a stair. "A right gentleman from Derbyshire I hear."

Darcy did not give her the satisfaction of seeing his full reaction to this revelation.

"Your cousin?" Inspector Baines wondered aloud as they left the seedy premises.

"I fear so," Darcy replied, leading the way to the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeth and her family had barely finished Morning Prayer, when fervent knocking fell upon the Gardiner's door.

_Dear Mr Gardiner,_

_Please forgive me for not writing more formally, Sir. I have barely moments to spare. I believe that I have found where my sister is being held and will soon liberate her. Would you be so kind as to send your dear niece and lovely wife to my home? I fervently need their guidance, if indeed I am able to bring Georgie home. My address, Sir, is: 'Derby House' of Park Lane in Mayfair. I have sent Cartwright – my most trusted valet – to deliver this missive. The coachmen will be happy to convey the ladies to my abode. I send my best regards to Mr Bennet and Miss Lydia, hoping that she will soon recover from her malaise. _

_Yours truly,_

_F.D. _

Samuel Cartwright waited as patiently as he could while the Gardiner's passed the letter to Elizabeth and her Papa. After all four had read it, they quickly agreed to be of service to Mr Darcy and his poor sister. Madeline instructed her staff and kissed her children 'goodbye.' Elizabeth, meanwhile, whispered reassuringly to her worried father.

Soon, they were in the Darcy carriage, making their way along Thread-needle Street, past the Merchant Taylor's. They were saved from much of the mud and din by the carriage's thick glass windows. Mr Cartwright's voice boomed once or twice from the box, and they saw several members of the crowd rushing to get out of the way. The coachman cracked the whip and the shops; terrace houses and theatres became a blur as they rushed past.

Mrs Gardiner held her niece's trembling hand, reassuring her that all would soon be well. Surely, she reminded her, it could not be the Lord's will for Mr Darcy to be separated from one of his few, remaining relations. Elizabeth nodded, fervently praying for Miss Darcy's safe return.

"Now that we know the truth of Mr Wickham's dastardly attempts to lure Lydia away from the Forster's," Elizabeth said, as the carriage slowed down near Hyde Park corner, "and Mr Darcy's concerns about his eldest cousin's possible involvement in his sister's disappearance, that he will not lose his temper and duel one of them. He is a very sporting fellow, but I fear, he would play by rules that the Viscount or Wickham would not honour!"

"Hush, my love," her Aunt Gardiner exclaimed, embracing Elizabeth in a tender manner. "You must steel yourself, Lizzy, you must be strong and comfort Mr Darcy and his sister. I see how fond he is of you, my dear. I have no doubt, that, as a future Mistress of Pemberley, you shall face many trials, but he sees in you – the witty mind, passion for justice and the temerity that we all treasure, my dear."

Elizabeth drew back, smiling through her tears at her Aunt's kind and eloquent words. Sh wiped her eyes and prayed for the strength to be courageous in the face of the Darcy's suffering.

Georgiana awoke up and shielded her eyes from the bright lanterns. The boarded-up windows and the bitter tasting drink James had given her made her unsure of whether it was day or night. She tried to croak – indignant that the kidnappers were trying to pick her up.

Through the fog in her mind, Georgiana heard anxious whispers. "Inspector Baines believes that they had yet to compromise her," someone was saying. It took her a full minute for her to realise that it was her dear cousin, Richard who spoke.

She rubbed wearily at her eyes and felt the whole room tilt, but felt strong hands beneath her trembling form, stopping her from falling.

"That was their plan?" a voice spat harshly. "Blackguards! I'll see Wickham and James flogged within an inch of their lives!"

Slowly, Georgiana realised that she was safe in her brother's arms, but she looked up at him wildly, trying to speak, becoming anxious when she could not stop the room spinning. He had barely contained his rage. Will must not think that their eldest cousin was part of this horrible crime! James loved her so very much; he would not seek to harm her, however high the ransom!

Richard seemed to understand her pleading expression, standing close by her brother, and smoothing her unruly curls back behind her ear, "We shall leave the investigation up to Inspector Baines, Georgie. If he was involved, he won't be safe in my presence!"

"George…" she managed to utter.

"Don't worry, my dearest," Richard assured her, knowing that Darcy was so overcome with emotions that he was unable to speak.

"He is in the constable's charge. He and another man; they tell us that James escaped, but, it seems unlikely that he is not involved."

Georgiana shook her head, not wanting to believe that the Viscount would be so cruel and duplicitous. For some unknown reason, she thought then about the parlour game, 'Snapdragon', but at least she had been plucked from the flames before she had been too badly singed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The following days saw slow improvements in Georgiana's health and heart. To their great surprise, Darcy and the Colonel did not have to find James Fitzwilliam. He staggered in to the library of Derby House, pushing his way past the protesting servants. After announcing, to his 'shame and mortification' that he had been unable to rescue Georgiana, he promptly collapsed. In the flurry of papers, Darcy and the Colonel rushed to his side. The disturbance had also drawn the attention of Elizabeth, followed by a weak and distressed Georgiana, from the drawing room.

"James!" Georgiana exclaimed, peering at his pale face resting on his brother's knee.

"Fetch the smelling salts," Darcy asked his housekeeper, who promptly bustled back out. "Georgie, stay back!"

Her brother's angry tone was like a slap in the face and Elizabeth helped the younger woman into a chair, whispering to her that it was shock, rather than censure making him behave so. Despite the gentlemen's belief that their eldest cousin was being melodramatic, the smelling salts did not rouse him. Richard's repeated demands that his brother 'stop laying about in this foolish manner' also did not elicit the desired response. Nor did Georgiana's quiet sobbing or Elizabeth's entreaties.

Darcy sent one of his most trusted footmen to go in search of a physician. Meanwhile, he and Richard carried James up the flight of stairs to a guest room. The doctor promptly attended one of his most influential clients and Elizabeth waited with Georgiana on the landing. Her friend had insisted that the younger lady wait on a chair. Whatever the young man's involvement in Georgiana's ordeal, he was still one of their kinsmen. Worried lines were etched on Darcy and Richard's faces when they emerged to say that an infected wound had been discovered under James' left ribs. The young man, delirious with fever, seemed very worried about Georgiana's safety.

Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm, thanking the young woman for all his attentions to his sister. She dipped her head in acknowledgement; concern for his welfare also evident in her every look. Richard assisted Georgiana back to the drawing room, wrapping shawls around her and plumping pillows behind her back on the chaise lounge. Darcy had issued a general order to his staff to tell any callers that they were unable to receive guests due to illness. He hoped that any gossip about Georgiana's 'indisposition' among Miss Bingley's set would die down and that members of the Ton would not become aware of her disappearance. He hoped that now that Wickham and his crony was awaiting trial at the Old Bailey, Georgiana could begin to put this awful business behind her.

Darcy was delighted to see how effortlessly and kindly Elizabeth doted on his sister. He stood in the corner, looking out at the quiet street and talking quietly with Richard. Every now and then Darcy would turn, fondly watching Elizabeth as she sewed and soothed his sister's anxious spirit. He would renew his addresses to her as soon as was practicable. News that morning from Gracechurch Street about Miss Lydia's continued improvement had been most welcome. Darcy hoped to ask Mr Bennet for Elizabeth's hand within the fortnight.

The gentlemen had been just about to go and see how the physician got on, when a loud knock at the door drew their attention back to the window. A carriage bearing the Earl of Matlock's crest, coronet and finely etched pearls had stopped in front of the grand house. To their surprise, it was not only the Countess who followed a retinue of servants up to the door. Lord Matlock himself had also made the journey. Apart from attending to matters of state, Richard could not remember when he had last seen his parents together. He raised his eyebrows at Darcy. They barely had time to warn the ladies before their auspicious guests were being announced.

Barely acknowledging Elizabeth's introduction, the Earl thundered, "So, where is he? Is James recovered?"

"I am surprised, Uncle, that you knew he was here," Darcy observed. "It has been barely an hour since he appeared."

"We had a letter written by his own rather shaky hand, dated last evening," the Earl replied. "He wrote that he had been stabbed in his attempt to pay a thug linked to Georgiana's captors to release her. He had tried to befriend them and, left to secure funds at the Bank of England. He was set upon, robbed and injured when he returned to the near empty house where she was held."

"That's a very well-concocted ruse," Richard observed.

"How can you say such a thing?" Lady Matlock admonished her son, comforting Georgiana as she wept in confusion and worry.

"I am afraid, Darcy," the Earl went on, "that as our dear James spent so much time unchaperoned with your sister, that they must marry."

Elizabeth thought she had seen Darcy angry before, but the rage he know unleashed had no precedent.

"You have not even enquired as to her health, Uncle! My mother would be ashamed of you! You care more for her 30 000 pounds than her happiness! I don't care what part James played in all this. He cannot marry her and your actions have shown me that you are little better than Wickham!"

The Earl of Matlock pulled himself up to his full height, his face almost as red in indignation. "You ingrate, Fitzwilliam George Darcy! You think yourself above your betters! Come, Richard! Come Lady Matlock! We shall leave him to his degradation with that chit of a girl!"

Elizabeth blushed furiously, but refused to be cowed by the Earl. "Mr Darcy is a gentleman and I am a gentleman's daughter. We are equal, sir! I will not have you upset your niece so; she has been through a horrible ordeal!"

"Come Richard! Come Lady Matlock!" the Earl imperiously demanded, glaring at Elizabeth and Darcy.

"I am not one of your hunting dogs!" Richard growled at his father.

"You will leave this place at once or be disinherited my boy!" the Earl threatened, spitting out each word.

"I will stay here and do my duty to the family; protecting Georgiana is what Fitzwilliam and I have promised to do!"

Georgiana's sobs reached a fever pitch as Lord and Lady Matlock swept from the room. Richard stooped, cradling her in his arms and carrying her towards her room, much as he had after her dear father's funeral five years previously.

"What of James?" Darcy called, enraged. "Shall I send the medical bills to you? Would you like to be present when he is interviewed by the Bow Street Office?"

"You see what kind of a man my sister's son has become!" the Earl thundered at his wife, turning back to glare once more at Darcy. "Whatever part he played in trying to befriend her captors and buy Georgiana's freedom means nothing to him!"

"We both know that, whether he was as innocent in this situation as you claim or not, you have often had to buy people's silence over his scandalous behaviour!" Darcy yelled. "Why do you want her dowry; does he have debts to some mistress, has he lost big at cards; what could induce you two to sink so low?"

"You would say all this in front of her!" Lady Matlock exclaimed, pointing at Elizabeth in disgust.

"I shall, if I can prove myself worthy of her, marry her!" Darcy declared, reaching for Elizabeth's trembling hand.

"Fetch the Viscount!" Lord Matlock yelled at a group of his liveried footmen, looking startled as they milled in the entry hall. They clearly did not know whether they were coming or going. Darcy's butler led them upstairs and, despite the physician's protests, they were soon carrying an unconscious James Fitzwilliam out into the open air.

Elizabeth squeezed Darcy's hand as they watched the fine carriage rumble hurriedly away.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bennet," he mumbled tiredly.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

He tucked her arm into his own and patted her hand, "For once being almost as foolish as them about matters of class, wealth and status. I love you, Elizabeth. Will you…will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth was surprised and gratified. "I… I am delighted to accept, sir."

He smiled down at her and she beamed back. They went in search of Georgiana and Richard, knowing that whatever life threw at them they would meet every challenge, just as long as they were a united front.

**The End**


	10. Chapter 10

***Two years later***

Georgiana woke up on her wedding day with a heart full of great joy. She opened her sketchbook and looked at the recent images she had drawn. Several showed Darcy, his wife and their two children: Edward and Elizabeth. She sighed with contentment. She was a little nervous about her wedding night, but she was sure she could trust Richard. She definitely wanted to have children of her own! She rose and looked in the mirror, her face was crimson.

While Georgiana waited for her maid to run a bath, she thought with some sadness about how much had changed over the last few years. Her Uncle Matlock had borne much suffering when his eldest son, James, had died from his wound and the fever it brought. Lady Matlock had died of the fever and a broken heart, particularly after it became apparent that James had devised the entire 'abduction' with George Wickham. The two had even booked passage to America! One had died in a Newgate Prison brawl. The other perished in his mother's arms at the Manor House.

It had taken Georgiana many months to come to terms with how deceptive both gentlemen had been. After the Peace, and with her new sister's help, she had learned to truly and value how honest, kind and loyal Richard truly was by contrast to the other men who had claimed to love her. Her Uncle Matlock had also realised how hasty his abrupt and almost unforgiveable actions had been in the aftermath of the kidnapping. He had, at length, reconciled with Richard, Darcy and their loved ones. Now, as the future wife of the heir to Matlock's fortune and lands, Georgiana was relieved that they would live so close to Pemberley and her beloved brother, sister and their children.

Georgiana smiled as Elizabeth tapped on the door. She entered bearing 'something blue' for the bride – a beautiful sapphire cross on a delicate silver chain. Georgiana thanked her profusely, delighting over it again and again. It felt like she was bathed, poked, prodded, and buttoned up for hours. Finally she wore the simple, but elegant pastel blue gown she had dreamed of for months. Her lady's maid pinned the lace of the veiled bonnet into her exquisite hair.

Elizabeth helped her with the clasp of her necklace. They both turned around when they heard a light tapping on the door. Darcy cautiously entered the room. He was holding something behind his back.

"Something borrowed, dearest Georgie," he whispered. Holding out a bouquet of flowers.

It slowly dawned on Georgiana that her brother had incorporated their late mother's dried wedding bouquet, which had been preserved under glass since her own wedding to their father, at the centre of the other delicate flowers tied up with blue ribbons. Georgiana wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged them both, knowing that she would find even greater joy with her dear Richard.


End file.
